Sunny Side of the Rocks
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: A supposedly drunken evening leads two people to waking up with some conflicted feelings towards each other. One of them is pretty sure he just committed a felony and so is the other. Luckily a simple talk and sit down together can resolve the issue and lead them to something both thought was out of reach for them. An aged up Sun/Olivia lemon taking place post game.
1. Chapter 1

**It's actually a little surprising there are few Olivia stories on this site, I guess I can chalk that up to Lillie's popularity. Well, here it is, apparently the first Sun/Olivia story on this site. If you're uncomfortable with older woman/younger man relationships then I'd advise you to stop reading, and please save the hateful words for later.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

For the record Olivia wasn't a morning person, never had been. Since she was a girl she'd enjoyed sleeping in requiring either her parents or others to drag her out of bed. Afterwards upon realizing there was no use in fighting it she'd get dressed and ready for the day. Some days that was easier said than done: hard nights of partying and battling, staying up late working, watching TV, and from time to time simply anything to prolong hitting the pillows. This was one of those days. Her legs were sore and her strength was nonexistent, the most she could do was stretch out her arms a little, surprisingly hitting s solid object in the process. _A pillow,_ Her scattered mind theorized. Her hands stretched out a little more gripping the object and pulled it in closer; Olivia needed something to cuddle. Apparently the pillow was able to cuddle back as an unexplainable warmth washed over her body, as if she were being covered by the comfiest blanket ever made. Subconsciously she smiled and nuzzled the blanket and in turn felt something nuzzle her in return.

She believed she was dreaming, a happy dream she'd had many times over. A pair of arms were wrapped around her, strong, firm arms that held her and cradled her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. When she moved they tightened as if in an attempt to stop her from leaving. Olivia had no intention of leaving the heavenly embrace she was caught up in. A light breath tickled her neck causing her to shuffle her body, what she ended up with was getting a patch of hair in her face. Though a little annoying she actually liked the soft fragrance it carried thus she wanted to keep it close. Eventually it was that same fragrance that began to slow rose her from her deep slumber.

A yawn left her pinky lips as the darkness she was lost in began to clear and her sight and hearing began to return. Based on the noises coming through her window it must have been morning, how late into it though she wasn't sure. Through the open window she felt a few rays of sunlight hit her bare skin further driving her into the waking realm. Her vision was foggy and incomplete at first. The first thing she saw was a patch of darkish-blue hair, a strange sight she chalked up to her half-awake state. The mass of hair shuffled burying itself deeper into her chest which she didn't try to fight. Running one hand through the dark mass she was pleased by how silky and clean it was. A mumble reached her ears followed by a tickling sensation around her breasts; in response Olivia giggled. Thinking it was still a dream she continued her actions causing the unidentifiable object to keep moaning and tickling her. The final straw came when she heard her name mumbled over and over again.

"Heh, enjoying yourself down there?" Her sleepy voice mumbled. A sultry moan fell from her lips when she felt a pair of wet lips engulf one of her nipples. Her grip on the mass of black hair tighten and her legs wrapped around the foreign object practically gluing it to her body. The euphoria that came from the sensation was unbelievable, intoxicating almost. Olivia moaned louder upon feeling a tongue drabble over her harden nipple and continue massaging it. "Yes…yes…"

Another outcry from the muffled voice and Olivia's eyes were open, the first thing that greeted her was a head of dark hair buried in her chest. It seemed familiar. Loosening her arms she pulled the head back so she could get a look at the face of her affectionate admirer. Olivia had to admit, even with the bed hair he was handsome, incredibly young, still in his late teens with a cute boyish face. Two pools of silvery gray stared back at her with nothing but affection and love pulling at Olivia's hear strings. Without thinking she grabbed the face and pushed it against hers, aggressively pushing her tongue into her partner's mouth. He was stunned to say the least, but eventually he melted into it allowing her to take full control. They both moaned into each other's mouth until the need for air took precedence and they pulled away leaving a thin trail of saliva between them.

And at long last the curtain pulled back on the Elite Four member. Fully awake and alert she was able to put all the physical features of her latest lover together.

"Huh?" Indeed, he was a teenager, perhaps seventeen or eighteen at best, lean body with a decent tan like any Alolan. What struck her most were the eyes, she'd recognized them anywhere. "Su…Su…Su…S…Su…n?"

As the older woman's face became beat red with horror and embarrassment the Champion of Alola began to rouse himself out of his drowsy state as well. Fortunately or not it went much faster as Sun's entire body had been plenty stimulated by the spooning session and Olivia had shared. Rubbing his eyes he took in the full scope of her completely naked body. "O….livia?"  
He blinked once, and then again trying to place exactly who was lying in bed next to him, whose breasts he'd been _suckling_ barely a minute ago. "O-O-Ol-Oliv…ia?" Sun repeated again with ever-widening eyes. Shaking racked his entire body as the full weight of the situation came crashing down on him.

Somewhere in the back of Olivia's mind she felt a surging sense of empowering at the young champion's flustered state. She was laying before him, stark naked with nothing but a bed blanket covering her lower regions, and it was getting him hard, she could feel it brushing against her leg. Regardless, memories of the last twenty-four hours slowly began to flood back into her mind; based on the increased shaking of the boy beside her so too were his.

A front door practically being kicked open, a few short tense words, a sudden impassioned outburst, a heavy silence, and then lips slamming against each other, hips grinding against each other, and finally a rocky trip to the bed room. All of it came back to the two trainers with the force of an Iron Head attack, only instead of flinching Olivia and Sun were extremely vocal in their response.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Together their screams resounded through the house and probably throughout half the block, more than likely waking up anyone and anything that was still sleeping. The Champion and Elite Four member's reactions were too similar to each other: frantic and erratic, both of them scooting far away from each other with Olivia hogging the blankets to herself to cover up her nude body leaving Sun fully exposed, and finally words streaming from their mouths in unintelligent grumbled up messes. Sun reached the edge of the bed first and fell back shaking the entire bed and nearby desks.

"Sun, are you okay?" Olivia cried feeling a wave of concern rise up in her for the younger man.

A short, choked chuckle came from the bottom of the bed as the seventeen year-old slowly rose back up rubbing his head. "N-No worries, just a little sore, nothing to worry about." Quickly enough the laughter died as he realized he was stark-naked, with nothing covering his lower regions or his now erect member. Olivia was curled up against the side of the bed with the blankets wrapped around her, covering her amazon-like body from view. On the positive side instead of his dick she was looking at his blushing face. Her slate-gray eyes were wide and unreadable while her face was as red as a tomato. It took several quick intakes of breath for Sun to realize he needed something to block his male appendage from view. The Champion's eyes darted back and forth to several different parts of the room before settling on the collection of pillows resting on the bed. Grabbing one and holding it in front of his crouch, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"S-So-Sorry? I-I'm the one who-Sun, Arceus, Sun, I'm… I…" It seemed her lungs were able to get enough air to form words. Every time she tried to speak she found herself unable to force the words out of her mouth. Honestly, what _could_ she have said to Sun in that moment? 'I'm sorry for sleeping you with last night? I'm sorry for seducing you? Sorry for blowing you? Did you enjoy your little morning treat?' None of it sounded right, partially because none of it conveyed the feeling of horror and shame she felt. "S-Sun…I'm…I'm sorry! I-I-I don't know why I-I, last night I just-"

"I-It's fine, I-I mean it's not your fault!" The younger boy managed to spit out as his mind tried to formulate some semblance of a plan of action. "I-It was the alcohol! I-I shouldn't have stayed! I didn't mean to stay! I mean I…I…I…" It was all too much for him, her, him, and the sound of the alarm on her nightstand going off. "I…I'll go! I'll leave now! I-I promise I'll never tell anyone about this! I swear!" Finally a coherent thought formed inside his head-finding his clothes and getting the hell out of the home of the woman he'd slept with.

She wanted to tell him to stop, that they needed to sit down and talk about what had just happened, but the words just wouldn't come out. In silence she watched him scour the room for his clothes, finding them one by one, thrown together with hers' in a pile. Naturally his boxers went on first, followed by his pants, and then his socks. His belt wasn't even done as he made his way out the door towards the kitchen. "W-W…Wait! Sun! Stop!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Those two words repeated themselves as she heard him fumble around the living room. Cursing she threw off the sheets and began looking for her own clothes. She had to stop him before he broke something, or worse, hurt himself. Though she had on her underwear she didn't bother trying to put her bra back on, there simply wasn't enough time.

"Sun, stop, please!" He was at the back door on the first floor, his clothes having been hastily put on, his shirt on backwards and his shoes untied. Her voice was enough to get her to look back at him. Olivia was speechless to see there were tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Sun," she whispered taking a single step forwards.

She looked beautiful, so beautiful Sun felt it painful to look at her. He felt his erection come back stronger than ever seeing her in nothing but her underwear, calling his name. She didn't look angry at least that he'd lain with her, taken advantage of her half-drunken state. At least not yet, odds were her memories were still fuzzy just as his were. Sun remembered enough though. "Olivia, I'm…I'm so sorry about last night. I…I…"

"Sun," Her words were soft and feathery. Age and wisdom told her he was feeling a lot like a cornered Raticate, frightened and scared. If she made one wrong move she'd regret it for the rest of her life. "I…please Sun, I…we need to talk about last night."

He froze like a Stantler in the headlights. She had his attention, but now that she had it the courage she'd built up had fled her. Just like in the bedroom the words she wanted to say were stuck in her mouth and remained there throughout the tense silence that fell over the two of them. Olivia felt as if she were stuck in quicksand, slowly sinking deeper and deeper with every attempt to free herself failing miserable.

Eventually the silence became too much and too painful for Sun to bear. Bowing his head low and murmuring another apology he turned the knob and sped out the door leaving her alone in an empty room. Olivia stood there, frozen and silent staring at the door which had been slammed shut behind her. Slowly life returned to her granting her the ability to move. The couch was her destination and she was there in a matter of seconds, her face buried in one of the pillows, crying her eyes out.

When Sun finally stopped running and slid against the signpost did he realize his shirt was on backwards. He would have readjusted it so he didn't look like a fool walking down the street. That was if he could even make it to the end of the block.

"Of all the stupid things you could do Sun," He murmured to himself feeling hot shame color his cheeks. Against all odds he'd held back the tears that threaten to fall back at Olivia's house. The last thing he wanted was for Olivia to see him in such a shameful distraught state spouting half-hearted apologizes after violating her. It'd be a miracle if she didn't call the police and press charges against him for assault and rape. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." Sun repeated over and over looking up at the morning sky. He needed to talk to someone, fast.

Names and faces ran through his mind at light-speed. Only one name stuck like a fish caught on a harpoon. Immediately he took off down the street, sweat forming on his brow.

For what was shaping up to be such a beautiful day it was ironic Sun had woken up to his worst nightmare.

* * *

Before he heard the knocks on the door Hau's morning was going pretty well. He'd woke up from a good dream, made himself breakfast and was planning out his schedule for the day. While he did float the idea of getting some training in he remembered he had a date the next day, perhaps a quick shopping trip so he'd have something nice to wear.

He was in his room rummaging through his closet when he heard the impossibly loud knocks at his front door. "Oh boy," Over the years Hau had come to pride himself on being able to sense danger, a rather vital trait for a Pokémon trainer, especially one with dreams as big as his. Right now that danger sense was going off like crazy, almost warning him not to answer the door. If he didn't he felt an even greater danger would be upon him based on the knocking which had turned into outright banging. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" The minute he turned the numb he was practically hit in the face by the force of the door swinging open. "Hey, ever heard of manners?" Hau shouted, unless he heard a damn good reason he was going to throw his visitor out.

Instead of hearing a reason he saw one.

"Sun?"

Hau could count on both of his fingers the number of times he'd ever seen Sun this…distraught, and even then none of them came close to this. The sweat pouring down his body gave him the impression he'd ran at least half a mile, yet he was pacing back and forth in the middle of the hallway. His clothes were disheveled, his shoes were untied, and if Hau had to guess, there were stains on his shorts, like he'd just ran through the wilderness. Something told Hau he'd done just that.

"Woah, Sun, slow down man." Upon realizing Hau was standing there he began babbling nonstop. Honestly, the whole thing felt like something out of a TV show.

"It was a mistake, a boneheaded move! I should have known better."

"What was a boneheaded move? Dude, I want to help you, but you've got to talk to me here!"

Their eyes met and Hau saw the fear in his best friend's eyes. Realizing how grave the situation was he directed him to the living room where he could sit down and catch his breath while he headed to the kitchen to get him something to drink. When he came back Sun sitting on the couch, his left leg twitching and his hands clapped together with his elbows on his knees.

After watching him empty almost half a bottle of water before stopping Hau decided to cut to the heart of the manner. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I did something stupid. And horrible." He solemnly stated.

"Like what?" Hau laughed. "Alter the Champion's room to be pink with Bunearies all over the place?"

"No."

"Forgot your parents' anniversary?"

"No."

"Trashed Professor Kuki's lab?"

"No."

"Alright fine, I give." The darker skinned teen groaned. "What is it Sun? What is this horrible crime you did that's caused you to show up at my door looking like an escaped felon?"

Sun felt his heart literally ram against his chest as his eyes darted over to Hau. "I slept with Olivia last night."

"Uh-huh, yeah, I thought so."

Somewhere outside they heard a car engine start which nearly drowned out the sound of Hau downing his bottle of orange juice. Suddenly his drinking stopped as his brain began to fully comprehend what the Champion had just said. Without taking his lips off his drink Hau directed his gaze towards Sun, who grimly nodded without saying a word. The longer Hau stared the darker Sun's face became.

Hau got the message loud and clear.

"YOU WHAT!?"

* * *

Kahili wasn't too concerned when Olivia trudged up her golf course, it wasn't the first time this had happened, and nine times out of ten it wasn't anything to be worried about. That was why when she sat down by the table behind her and began drowning on she barely paid any attention.

"To cut a long story short, it was another late night at the club right?" She finally said when she thought Olivia had taken a break.

"Yes." Her depressed voice answered.

"Now, then let me guess, you met a guy-"

"You could say that."

"You two had a few drinks,"

"Keep going."

"Instead of waiting until you both got home like decent, rational-minded people I think it you two decided to go at it right there in the bar, am I correct?"

"…Almost."

 _So, finally the story gets interesting._ "Alright, I'll bite, where am I wrong?"

"I didn't make out with them, I took them home and slept with them. I slept with someone I shouldn't have."

Kahili took note of the despair deep within Olivia's voice. Taking that into account she decided to hold back a great deal on the sarcasm. "Was he married or engaged?"

"No, trust me, no."

"Then it's not as if the sky is falling and all hope is lost." She reassured her.

"I still shouldn't have slept with him." Olivia shot back.

"Honestly Olivia, what's the worst that could happen? You've been with plenty of guys in the past, what's so different about this one?"

"Kahili, last night I slept with Sun."

 _ **THU-KUNK!**_

Instead of a golf ball a mound of dirt and grass went flying off into the far off distance. The normally calm and unshakable Flying-type specialist had gone still as a statue, her golf-club shaking in her trembling hands. Any minute Olivia actually expected it to tumble from her hands to the ground. Matter of fact, it eventually did, hitting the ground with a soft thud. Slowly Kahili turned her head around to see Olivia's crestfallen face. Her expression was exactly what she'd been expecting.

"You…did… _WHAT!?"_

"Starting to get the picture now?" The other Elite Four member leered raising an eyebrow at her Flying-type counterpart. "Before you fly off the handle can you at least let me explain?"

"Explain? Explain? I'm not letting you leave this golf course until you explain!" She roared with an increasingly red face. "Lunala's wings! Do you realize what this means! What you've done!"

"Yes Kahili," Olivia snorted. "I am completely ignorant of the consequences of sleeping with not just the regional Champion, but also a person who is still by law, a minor. I came here because I wanted to spend a nice afternoon talking with you about my latest jewelry line."

Reigning in some form of control Kahili took her seat across from her dark-skinned counterpart. "Just…start from the beginning, please don't leave anything out."

* * *

Technically speaking Sun knew what he'd been doing could have been called stalking. He'd been doing this for almost two years now and hadn't been caught, _yet_. Tonight though, all that was in jeopardy. He was unusually close to his…target you could say. Normally he was content with watching Olivia from afar, out of her line of sight and hopefully her Pokémon's. Sometimes that was easier said than done. Nights like this, well, Sun wished Olivia had her Pokémon on hand because something in his gut told him someone was going to make a move on her. Now it was a well-known fact Olivia was an attractive woman, extremely attractive at that. Or in Sun's opinion drop-dead gorgeous. Anyways, all that meant was that nearly every second of every day there were men, and sometimes women, making passes at her. Some were passive and well-meaning while others…weren't. Olivia could handle aggressive suitors most of the time without anyone's aid, but that didn't stop Sun from worrying.

That led him to nights like this, where he'd quietly tail the brown-skinned beauty that was Olivia down city streets keeping a protective eye on her. Of course more often than night he had to go in disguise, being Alola's first Champion wasn't exactly easy or a positive when you wanted to be sneaky.

Tonight he could tell Olivia was going to try to get drunk, she had to in order to bury the sense of pain and loss from yet another failed relationship. When he heard the news early yesterday morning he knew at some point Olivia was going to make a trip to a local bar for a couple of drinks, and by a couple he meant eight. Already he could see countless men watching her, waiting for a chance to seduce her then slip with the Rock-type expert in their arms and then…and then…well, Sun never really liked thinking about what happened next. Usually he stepped in before that part happened. This time he was hoping would be no different.

Even though technically speaking he was still a year below drinking age most bars were willing to let Sun in. Being the regional hero as well as its savior had won him certain privileges that left him grinning like a fool. He found a table away from Olivia but close enough for him to keep an eye on her and pretended he was there for just another night of drinking and partying like everyone else. Over time he'd learned to gauge himself when it came to alcohol and how to stretch out his limits.

That night Sun found himself testing his limits has he ordered drink after drink and took nearly thirty minutes to finish each. Across the room Olivia was coming and going so hard it was painfully obvious what she was trying to do to anyone who paid attention. And to others as well.

Olivia knew she shouldn't have been doing this, it was an opinion invitation to becoming a laughing stock, but she was desperate. Of the several men she passed and drank with none of them interested her. All of them amounted to about the same: subpar looks, subpar one-liners, subpar skills, and most of all subpar personalities. She left them all at their tables with mouths agape at how even while drunk Olivia could just brush them off. It didn't help that she knew half of them were looking at her chest more than her face. As soon as one of them tried to make a move towards her breasts or ass she was gone.

 _Why the hell did I even come here if I don't have the guts to go all the way?_ Because she wanted to hold onto some semblance of dignity and honor? If so then she was better off leaving right now. The longer she stayed the more she ran the risk of some loser dragging her off and using her for a fuck-toy. While Olivia was a little wild and liked to experiment she wanted to be in her right mind when she did that sort of thing. She'd grown to loath doing so in drunken stupors, mostly because it hurt like hell in the morning when she woke up in bed alone. _Gr, that's probably the better option now. At least then I won't have to clean up after two people._ She decided one more drink and she'd be on her way.

Another night of boyfriend hunting and breakup recovery, failed. How many times was this? Twenty? Twenty-one? Wasn't twenty-one supposed to be the lucky number?

After being shot down most of the guys Olivia had spoken with had gone off to sulk or just left the bar period, their confidence in tatters after being shot down by Alola's Rock-type expert. Dark as it was Sun was grateful for that, hopeful it meant Olivia wouldn't have any problems getting home when she finally decided to turn in.

"Hey baby, leaving so soon?"

Though they were more than fifteen feet across from each other Sun and Olivia felt their dulled senses snap to attention at the voice. For Olivia it was right next to her as she put the money down to pay for her drinking spree; Sun heard the voice from his table some steps away. Years of hiking and traveling in the jungle had given him rather acute senses even five shots of beer couldn't completely dampen. One of the sharpest was his hearing.

Olivia took one look at the man sitting next to her and knew immediately this was another wannabe thinking he'd be able to take her home now that she was intoxicated. "Actually yes, I am, believe it or not but I can't spend every night drinking and partying like I used to."

"But you all you've done is drink, you haven't even started partying." He chuckled turning in his seat with a leery grin. "From what I've seen you haven't found the right partner. Maybe I can change that."

Normally Olivia would have agreed to that request, but she wasn't in the mood for it. "Tempting offer, but no thanks. Busy day tomorrow."

When she tried to get up she felt his hand shoot out to grip her waist. Olivia felt her normally calm temper flare up. She was trying to keep this civil, but if this guy wasn't going to take no for answer than a slap or a punch were well within her action range.

As she turned around to tell him to let go she was surprised to see another hand gripping the one that had grabbed her. She immediately recognized the light skin and bright blue and green bracelet that was wrapped around the wrist. "S-Sun?"

"She said she wasn't interested." Though he was known all throughout the region as a fairly easy-going and nice person Sun had a dark side _very_ few people wanted to invoke. It was a reminder that though young he was still a boy who'd faced down the entire Aether Foundation, stopped an Ultra Beast invasion, and braved the home world of the eldritch monstrosities for the sake of a friend. He'd faced down more terror than person in any of Alola's bars and nightclubs, and all their occupants knew it.

The man looked between Olivia, Sun, and surprisingly the bartender. Seeing he was at a complete loss he released his hold on Olivia muttering something about Sun being a "cock-blocking brat" then ordering himself another drink.

"Wh-What are you doing here Sun?" Olivia sputtered, it was obvious some of the alcohol was starting to get to her meaning he couldn't leave her alone.

"I came here for a drink, and I've decided I'm ready to go home. Feel like coming with me?" Rather than wait for her to answer the younger male took her hand in his and began leading her out. It was such a strange scene seeing the Champion and Rock-using Elite Four member in a bar together, walking out hand in hand. Olivia certainly didn't fight him or make any attempts to break out of his grip.

Being so close Olivia got to see just how the eleven year-old child she'd met so many years ago had changed. Gone was the kid who'd barely came up to her chest and in his place was a fairly tall dark-haired stud who almost easily stood eye-to-eye with her if not for her heels. Dressed in a bright blue t-shirt, sandals, and khaki shorts it was clear the years had turned Sun from a child into a capable and stunning young man. One who'd stood beside her for the past six years without faltering.

Perhaps that was why she began leaning on his shoulder once they were out of the bar and walking down the street. His hand never let go of hers' and she was grateful for that. They hadn't lost any of the warmth they'd carried from before. Hell, his entire body was warm, like a fireplace fire driving away the darkness and pain with its comforting heat. _I always feel this way when I'm with him._ It wasn't like the ground was slipping out beneath her or she was close to falling flat on her face, but Olivia decided to play the part of the drunken fool. If it kept Sun's warmth close to her then why the hell not?

The further away they got the more relaxed Sun felt himself becoming. This was pretty much the closest he'd ever gotten to his crush. His noise was filled with her sweet aroma, her special shampoo she wore almost every day. It made him go week at the knees and feel as if he had Butterfree in his stomach. Amazing despite the sensations he was able to keep walking straight and upright, only breaking when he had to correct Olivia's posture.

When they got to her home Olivia felt a lump beginning to develop in her throat. "Can you…come inside with me?"

The morally righteous thing to do would have been to say no. "Y-Yeah, sure. I'll help you to your couch."

Repressing a giggle she finished the key to her door out and welcomed Sun into her shop and home. It wasn't the first time he'd been inside her home and hopefully wouldn't be the last. Behind them the store door closed shut with the sign proclaiming the store closed.

"I let all my Pokémon out for the night. They deserved it after the all of battling they've been doing for the past week." She explained kicking off her heels and heading into the living room with Sun following behind her.

"I can understand that. For some reasons everyone seems to want a shot at you more than the rest of the Elite Four, or me for that matter." He offered taking his sandals off as well. When she prompted down onto the couch her breasts bounced bringing a hot blush to Sun's face.

"Is there any wonder why?" She chuckled unbuttoning her shirt to the point the only thing keeping her breasts from spilling out into the open was a single button. In that moment it became obvious to the seventeen year-old the twenty-nine year old woman wasn't wearing a bra underneath her upper garments. She smirked seeing that realization dawn upon him. "Come on, we both know why they keep coming to challenge me. Are you jealous?"

"Actually no," He managed to laugh. "Truth is I'm still getting used to the whole Champion thing. Some days I just get overwhelmed with the whole thing and want to disappear."

"Believe me, I know that." She responded. "I remember a few times I had to help you disappear from the public eye for a while. Like that time you hid in my jewelry shop? You did pretty well."

Sun smiled fondly at that memory. For a reward for keeping the shop running successful Olivia had taken him out to dinner, and that was one of the highest points of their friendship. From there her shop had become a favorite place for him to retreat to, a place of safety and security. "I owe you a lot."

"No, you don't, if anything I owe you." She slurred slumping into the couch with a sigh. "Barring my family you're the only constant man in my life."

"Why are you so dead set on that?" For as long as he'd known her the presence of a lover had been a long held dream of the pink-eyed beauty. Taking a sit on one of the chairs adjacent to the couch he looked at her with pleading eyes. "You don't need a man by your side to mean something Olivia. You're a strong successful woman."

Shooting the younger boy a cool smile Olivia began fiddling with her gemstone necklace. "That's the thing Sun, when you have success, fame, and money, you realize what it is you're missing. It's not like I need a man to make me feel important, but…" she sighed sitting up a little straighter but still with a red line across her face. "Sun, you can have all the money and fame in the world, but if you can't share it with anyone then it's all meaningless. I want someone who I can…talk to, someone I can laugh with, someone who can look at me and not just see a pretty face or a nice ass or a big set of breasts. I want…" Now looking him in the eye Sun could see the desperation and despair she'd held so deep within her threatening to break through. "I want someone to love me for me, and I don't think I'll ever find that person."

It pained him seeing Olivia in such a distraught state, it pained him and angered him to no end. "That person's out there." The words flew from his lips faster than he could stop them. Locking her gaze he spoke his words with firm clarity. "I know…you've probably been through so many guys that you don't think there's one for you out there, but there is. I…I don't know where he is, but I believe there's someone for everyone. Everyone can find someone to love them. No matter who they are or what they've done."

"That's easy for you to say." Olivia drily chuckled. "I'm sure you've probably got someone waiting for you back home, or maybe even in your home region."

Mustering his courage he got up and walked over, grabbing her hand he smiled at her. "Actually no, I don't. Believe it or not, but I haven't had a girlfriend for the past four years." Her surprise was enough for him to keep going. "Either I'm too young, too good luck, or too damn skilled at battling. Most people don't take the time to get to know me either. Unless they get what they're looking for in the first five minutes they move on. Being Alola's regional Champion doesn't help much either. Either they want my title or they just want to be on the front pages of the tabloids as my girlfriend or mother of my child."

Though she shouldn't have laughed Olivia couldn't help it. It felt like everything she said had just been bounced back to her. Sun joined her without her knowing and quickly enough it was the two of them laughing together.

"I guess we're both great when it comes to Pokémon battling, but suck when it comes to love." Olivia stated.

"Probably, doesn't mean we should give up. Who knows, maybe the person we're searching for could be living right next door." Sun joked with a grin on his face.

Like Sharpedo lunging at its prey Olivia made her move. Standing up she grabbed the back of Sun's head and forced his lips against hers'. To say he was shocked would have been a colossal understatement. His entire body seized up giving the dark-skinned native the opportunity to take full control. Leaning his head back she forced her tongue into his mouth and went to town. Her other had went to his waist to keep him from breaking away, not that Sun wanted to escape the embrace.

A hundred different things ran through Sun's mind in that instant, the first and foremost one was that he was kissing Olivia, the most desirable woman in Alola. The second was the sweet aroma she was bathed in was now flooding his noise and making him go weak at the knees. He needed to respond, fast. Any kind of response would do.

"Ah!" She cried when she felt one of his hands reach for her ass cheeks and grope them possessively. The other went to her shoulder while Sun's head dove back in. This time he forced his tongue into her mouth, Olivia gladly welcomed him in allowing their tongues to meet in a passionate clash. Their hands explored the others body as their lips sucked against each other filling the trainers with euphoric pleasure.

Pulling away Sun shot a questioning look into Olivia's eyes, one that was slightly asking for permission to continue. Olivia answered back by kissing him again, moaning a simple word through the lip lock. "Bed."

Neither of them were in total control, and that was perfectly fine. Somehow they found their way to the bedroom without knocking anything down or hurting themselves. Sun wanted to put Olivia down on the bed gently, but the buxom beauty had other plans. Breaking the kiss she threw the younger boy down onto the bed where he lay in stillness, paralyzed by the beautiful woman who stood before him. Besides his heartbeat and the breathing of the two trainers there wasn't a sound to be heard in the house.

"You've been such a good friend to me Sun," Olivia breathed out. In the moonlight her slate grey eyes looked all the more radiant and enchanting, which did not bode well for Sun's hormones. A sexy smile spread across her lips as she eyed the tent that had formed between his legs. "It's high time I give you a reward for always being in my corner no matter what happened to me." While the younger man's eyes widen the older woman's smile grew slyer. As Sun inhaled to speak Olivia acted-grabbing his pants, unzipping them, and finally pulling them off along with his underwear revealing his rock-hard erection. "My, my, someone's certainly excited. Is that pre-cum?"

It was, dear Arceus Sun couldn't believe this was happening to him. Sure he'd dreamed of this moment for the last six years, but to have it happen was just so-

"AH!"

Olivia was tracing her tongue all across Sun's dick leaving it coated in her saliva. Sun's nerves became lit with fire and his grip on the bedsheets intensified, if it was possible his dick became even harder than it already was. While he wasn't the biggest cock she'd ever tasted Olivia did find a certain joy in the freshness of Sun's penis, perhaps from knowing no other woman had touched it yet. She'd taken that honor for herself, and it was pretty enjoyable. Her painted nails traced lines over his member which had the seventeen year-old trainer arching upwards like electricity was running through his body. He was so easy to arouse that was all the reason she needed to continue.

She kept stroking his member with one hand while she leaned up to the Champion's bright red face. He didn't fight her when she pushed her pink lips against his, in fact, he welcomed it. Their tongues briefly dueled against each other before she pulled away earning a whine from the young trainer. "Tell me Sun, am I your first?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear the slate-eyed boy say it to her face.

"Yes, you're my first, I've always wanted you to be my first." Between the pleasure Olivia's hand was providing his cock, the steamy kiss they'd just had, and the sweet aroma of the Rock-type expert's body Sun was unable to say anything but his true feelings. Even if he wanted to lie all he had to do was look into Olivia's almond eyes and he'd be spouting how many times he followed her, how long he'd lusted after her. "I…I…"

Silencing him with a kiss she increased the stroking of his penis leaving Sun locked in a lust-filled stupor. His hands shot up to the sides of Olivia's head to hold her in place so she couldn't break the kiss. His grip wasn't too strong as she was easily able to pull away from him leaving a bridge of saliva connecting their lips. Wearing an absolutely devilish grin she wrapped her pink lips around his cock again and began bobbing her head up and down.

Never had Sun took something so pleasurable could be wrapped around his manhood; now he finally understood the joys of sex, at least the part where one half of the couple was being pleasured. Gone was his restraint and unwillingness. Sun had been waiting for this moment for years, and now that it had presented itself he _couldn't_ waste it. Once more he took hold of the dark-skinned beauty's head so she could keep a steady hold on his penis, not that she needed his help. It became all too apparent she was skilled at blowing due to the waves upon waves of euphoria rocking his body. The handful of nights he'd spent pleasuring himself could never come close to the real thing.

Olivia felt her young lover's cock twitch in her mouth and mentally smirked. Pulling back a little she was ready for the literal flood of cum that shot forth from him. There was something…refreshing about it, almost like a cool glass of lemonade on a hot afternoon. So good was the taste she decided right then and there to swallow all of Sun's cum. Several thick spurts of cum shot into her mouth and she moaned at the feeling of all of them going down her throat. She did her best to drink up all of Sun's orgasm but a few drops managed to leak out of the corner of her mouths and dripped onto her shirt.

Masturbation had never left him this drained, neither Hau nor Gladion had ever…talked about what the aftermath of a blowjob was like. The later simply told him it was something he'd have to experience for himself…and to never bring the subject up around him ever again. The best description Sun could give was that he was on cloud nine. Everything from the colors of the room to his hearing were blurred whirlpools that he was lost in. If it were his choice he could have would have stayed there, but someone had other ideas.

His mind focused on the manicured hand that caressed his face to drag him out of his orgasmic funk. Quickly enough his eyes went from her hand to her face. Barely an inch separated them, and like him her face was burning red, but not from the alcohol as it had earlier. There was something more in her starry eyes than just drunk-induced lust, something that made Sun's blood burn and his desire to take her in his arms all the stronger. She whispered something to him he couldn't hear, whatever it was it didn't matter as he took her by the waist and pushed her against him, his lips brushing against hers and his member becoming sandwiched between their waists.

Now fully aroused by both the touch of his lips and member Olivia took charge the make out session. Both her arms wrapped around Sun's neck while her legs hiked up until they rested on either side of his hips. The wetness growing between her legs was mirrored by the increasing hardness of his member brushing up against her. At that moment Olivia wanted nothing more than to rip off all of her clothes and take Sun right then and there and keep going until they were too sore to move. Feeling one of Sun's hands grope her butt gave her the courage to do just that. Not breaking the kiss she reached down to one of the buttons holding her top wear together and began to finish what she started in the living room. Sun didn't seem to mind too much or even notice she was now topless, all that mattered to him was the physical contact they shared.

 _Oh Sun,_ The woman in her late twenties thought feeling the love and care the boy held for her transmitted through his body. None of her past lovers had come close to giving her this kind of joy and comfort when having sex. Fingers grabbing at the edge of his shirt she quietly began tugging it upwards until they were forced to break apart so she could fully remove it leaving the blackish-blue haired teenager completely naked before her. Briefly admiring his well-maintained physique Olivia knew she had to return the favor. With a soft touch she pushed him down onto the bed then stood up. Her hands went to the zipper of her shorts and in what seemed like seconds she was as naked as he was.

Silence hung heavy between the Champion and Elite Four member, one so thick it would have taken a razor blade to cut it. Sun lay on the bed with his cock at full attention while Olivia stood before him with her vagina dripping wet. It was obvious what the other was thinking and if they had any second thoughts now was the time to speak up.

Neither of them did and went at it again.

This time Olivia was on the bottom with Sun on top planting feathery kisses over her face and neck. The more she moaned the bolder Sun became in his actions. His hands groped her breasts as hers' roamed his back and his hair. Intoxicated by her exotic fragrance Sun felt like he'd been bewitched by a Slandite's aroma and was now at its mercy. Equally so Olivia felt as if she too had been caught by some unknown predator and was a slave to its advances.

Sun pushed himself up after another steamy kiss so their eyes could meet. "Olivia," He whispered.

"Let's go all the way." The dark-eyed woman answered reaching down to grab his cock. "Don't hold back Sun, please don't hold back."

At once a heavy blush covered his face as his object of affection guided his cock to her soaking entrance. "I-I, Olivia, I've never…I…you're my first."

"That's fine silly," She giggled. "Just relax and let me take control, I promise you won't regret it."

"But," he began biting his lip. "You deserve to be the one pleasured after tonight. You deserve to be…" The internal debate that had been raging within the teenage Champion was resolved in that instant. Placing his hand over Olivia's he thrust his cock into her waiting vagina, the jewelry-loved woman released a sultry moan that brought a grin to Sun's face. "I'll do the heavy lifting tonight."

"Whatever you say Mister Champion." She grinned loving the feeling of his member penetrating deeper and deeper inside of her. Unlike her past partners he didn't rush into her, instead taking his time for her benefit. His pace was slow and ready unsteady, as expected since this was his first time being inside a woman. Placing both hands on his cheeks and a light kiss on his lips she fidgeted her hips as a soon for him to go faster. "Yes," she moaned when his thrusting picked up to the point Olivia could feel the slight shaking of her breasts. "Just like that Sun."

Even the slightest feel of her walls tightening was enough for Sun to speed up his thrusts. Arceus, the others were right, this was something that couldn't be explained in words. The faster he went the quicker her walls tightened on him. His eyes went from the woman's flushed face to her breasts; her bouncing melons that had stirred arousal in nearly every man in Alola. Quick like a Seviper he grabbed the bouncing orbs and began fondling them while thrusting his penis deeper and deeper into his lover.

"YES SUN!"

"I'VE WANTED TO DO THIS TO YOU FOR YEARS OLIVIA!"

"FASTER! DEEPER!"

Her hands fell over Sun's to help him and her hips began jerking upwards more and more to allow him deeper and deeper into her love canal. The passionate fire that had burned both of them now had them trapped in a roaring inferno they weren't going to be leaving until they were satisfied and drained of all energy. Olivia used her years of experience and Sun used everything he'd read and studied to bring the other closer and closer to the orgasm they knew was coming. The older woman's vagina contracted around Sun's dick exactly as the pressure building within the meaty appendage reached its final limit.

"SUN!"

"OLIVIA!"

Hot salty blasts of cum flooded Olivia's vagina sending the Rock-type expert into a much needed orgasm. The heat of her walls and soaking juices wetting his cock had Sun screaming so loud he was sure the neighbors next door could hear them, the Pokémon who lived nearby certain could with their enhanced senses. Both of their waists were plastered with their respective love juices as well as that of the others'. Even as Sun released all he had into her Olivia's walls kept squeezing him for more, begging him for more. Sweat trickled down their bodies as physical representation of the energy they'd just spent fucking each other.

Seeing he could barely sit upright Olivia pulled the younger boy down into her bosom so he could get some rest. It was obvious he only had enough strength for one round and that was fine by her. That one round had been worth ten with some nameless strangers whose names she'd forget by the afternoon of the next day. She didn't know how things would turn out, but if she could she'd lay with Sun every day for the rest of her life.

"And that's what happened." The two spoke in unknown unity to their respective confidants. When they looked up Sun was greeted by the image of a red-faced Hau sporting a noise blood, and Olivia was welcomed to the sight of Kahili with the reddest face she'd ever seen. "So any advice?"

* * *

 _ **To be continued in part 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are, let's see how things turn out between Sun and Oliva!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Kahili had drunken at least five glasses of lemonade by the time Olivia was finished telling her story, any minute now she expected her to break away and beeline for the main house so she could use the bathroom. For the moment it seemed her…shock at the older woman's tale had stunned her into petrified silence. Olivia actually toyed with the idea of splashing water on her face to see if it would be enough to get her to visibly react in some way. She was ten seconds away from doing so when suddenly Kahili jumped up from her seat and began pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Uh, hey, advice?" She called growing somewhat annoyed with the silent treatment. The light-blue haired girl had begun muttering to herself over and over again in that damn whisper she could never pick up. "You know what, forget it."

"WAIT!" With the force of thunder behind her voice she halted Olivia's movements but still didn't turn around to face her.

Not at all shaken by the volume of her counterpart's voice Olivia remained in her seat. "Why the hell did I even come to you for help anyway? It's not like you've ever had a boyfriend or been in a situation like this." She despaired.

One of Kahili's eyes twitched. Spinning around on her heel she fixed Olivia with a Noctowl-like gaze that glued her to the spot. Marching up she sat back down into her seat and assumed a somewhat regal position. "First off, I _have_ had relationships, none as…lewd as yours no doubt."

"A shame, you don't know what you've been missing." The jewelry-garbed woman shrugged.

"And so we've come to our first problem, your attitude."

"Excuse me?"

"How do you expect Sun to seriously consider a relationship with you if this is how you're going to be with him?" She responded in a calm tone.

"…Could you say that again? Heh, it sounded like you said I-"

"Relation with Sun? Why yes, yes I did." A smirk tugged at Kahili's lips seeing the dumbfounded expression on her friend's face, not to mention her blush. Inhaling for what she knew was going to be a long drawn out talk she sat upright so she could look Olivia square in the eye. "Olivia, I know you've been…depressed over your lack of…romantic victories." She waited for the scowl on her face to dissipate before continuing. "Believe me when I say it was no secret you've been hunting for a worthy lover for some years now and you haven't had much luck; however, perhaps all that time you weren't looking in the right place, or you were looking too far."

Even though she saw the saw the pieces coming together Olivia shut her eyes to the picture forming in her head. This was far from what she'd been expecting when she went to Kahili for advice on how to handle her situation. Just the fact she hadn't completely exploded on her was something of a miracle in itself.

"Over the years…quite a number of people have…noticed how Sun looks at you, at least compared to others. His feelings for you, they're…real." She admitted the words slowly as if saying them were going to magically transmute them into facts.

Olivia wasn't blind to the clues Kahili was dropping her. The biting of her lip, the slightly balled fingers, and the quick breaks in eye contact were all she needed to realize everything she'd just confused to her friend basically admitted to telling her she'd stolen her boyfriend. Stolen the man _she_ wanted to be her boyfriend. "K-Kahili, I-I'm…I'm so sorry. I-I never wanted to-"

It was a surprise when she reached across the table to place her hand on top of Olivia's. There wasn't any trace of anger or disappointment in her crystalline eyes. In a way they reminded Olivia of the gentle smile her mother would give her when comforting her after making a mistake or hurting herself by accident. "He's…a good man, Olivia. Even if he's young, even if he can sometimes seem to be a total airhead, Sun's…the kind of guy you'd want. The one I'm sure you've been searching for. I know you know what I'm talking about. I know how whenever a relationship went bad he was there for you, no matter. Heh, more than a few times he asked me what I could do to cheer you up when you were coming off a bad breakup. I can't tell you how flustered he'd get whenever I revealed some of your more…intimate secrets with him."

"Such as?" Olivia asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, that's for me to know and for you to force out of him one day." She answered in a sing-song voice. "Anyways, let's skip to the chase. Of all the possible ways for you to…even propose a relationship with Sun you choose to fake being drunk, have him walk you home, and lastly sleep with him." Her eyebrows knitted as she creased them in irritation. Saying them had done more damage to her psyche than she'd thought. "I can't…condone what happened last night. I would have advised you to have just called him up so you two could have had dinner, but what's done is done. All we can do is deal with the present as is."

"So you're going to help me?" She said looking hopeful for the first time since arriving at Kahili's golf course.

"Was there ever any doubt? As a member of the Alolan Elite Four I can't leave you two dangling alone on a cliff side. Now, based on what you said earlier Sun's-"

"Run off like all the others." She cut her off losing the cheer she'd had just a moment ago.

"Because he was scared Olivia, really, what guy wouldn't be. He feels he violated you, used you. Yes, I know you were in full control of your actions, but he doesn't know that." Holding up her hand she was able to silence Olivia long enough to get her word in. If there was any hope of salvaging this situation and Sun and Olivia's relationship it all hinged on getting Olivia to understand just how…shaken Sun was. "Please, try to think about this from his point of view, Olivia. You may be used to it, but Sun isn't."

Leaning back into her seat the older woman did as she was asked and tried to imagine how the morning had looked from the point of view of her young admirer. The more she thought about it the bleaker her face expression became. Memories of her younger years came back to her mind adding to the growing unease and vile she felt at herself. "I…I fucked up."

"To be fair it's not like there's anything such as a proper response to…what you two experienced." Kahili proclaimed. "Like I said, Sun feels like he'd violated you and he's no better than those idiots who kept trying to come off to you in the bar."

"I should have been honest with him from the start."

"Doubtful. We both know how flustered he gets when he's around you, or more accurately when you're alone with each other and the mood is right." The light blue haired woman cackled. Olivia joined her and the two table was filled with the laughter of the two Elite Four women.

"Alright," Olivia said reigning in her laughter. "So, my first order of business should be finding Sun and clearing up the confession."

"Exactly, and that includes telling him…" The tone of her voice changed and her eyes shifted. Olivia immediately braced herself knowing she'd probably just walked into a minefield. Another inhale of breath and the steely eyes of the Flying-type expert's eyes were on hers'. "I need to know, right now, how do you feel about what happened last night? Do you regret it, Olivia?"

Both of her well-manicured hands clapped together. A maelstrom of emotions raged within her as she weighed her words. "I…regret…how it happened, but I…Kahili, I want to have a…" With what courage she had locked eyes with her younger counterpart. "I want to have a relationship with Sun, I really do."

"Then quit wasting your time here and go get him before someone else takes him for themselves."

"You know, I never pictured you saying something like that to me of all people." Olivia grinned. "I always figured if we ever ended up in this situation I'd be the one giving you advice."

"As my mother says, life is full of unexpected turns, what matters is how we deal with them." The younger woman chuckled in response. "I'd recommend you two have this discussion somewhere… private, the last thing I need is seeing you two plastered all over the news tonight; I'm not ready for that storm just yet."

"Alright, so my first priority is finding Sun and explaining how I…wasn't totally drunk last night. That I…sort of wanted last night to happen."

"Yes, now go find him. If it helps knowing him you'll probably find him confessing in front of an altar or something."

"I'll keep that in mind." She nodded looking down at her empty glass. As she'd emptied its contents into her stomach she'd felt all of her worries drown away until she was no different than the decorated glass cup before her. "Now all I have to do is find him."

"I'll leave that you up to you." Kahili stated leaning back with her eyes closed. "I feel I've…meddled enough in this matter. I highly doubt Sun's left the island so all you have to do is hunt him down, I'm sure you can find him yourself."

"That's fine, if I have to turn the entire island upside down to find him then that's just what I'll do." The dark-haired woman said standing up while holding out her fist. Gone was the flickering light she'd came to Kahili and in its place was the roaring fire she carried with her into battles. In Kahili's opinion it was a much needed and much appreciated replacement. "Thanks for the help Kahili, I promise I'll make it up to you one."

"You can make it up now by preventing the press from snapping a picture of our fearless Champion praying for forgiveness in front of an altar." The golfer winked.

Olivia winked back. "Consider it done."

* * *

It took Hau almost ten minutes to walk off the dazed stupor Sun's story had thrown him into. All of it was just way too damn much to process. Not only had his friend slept with the most beautiful woman in all of Alola, but apparently he'd left her high and dry the next morning over and was now five seconds away from having a nervous breakdown. Hell, to be honest Hau didn't blame him. As far as relationships went him and Lillie never came close to this of…he really didn't even know how to describe it. The closest thing he ever had was family dinners with Lusamine and Gladion, and in time even that had become easier. Once he wiped his noise of blood he looked back over to see his best friend was practically rocking in his seat. "Dude, I know you're…freaked out, but you have to relax. It's not like the cops are going to bust the door down and drag you out of here in handcuffs."

"How do you know that? For all I know Olivia's probably-"

"Do you really think Olivia's the kind of person who'd do something like that?" He could tell Sun wanted to give some sort of reply, but one wasn't able to be formed or vocalized. Seeing his opportunity Hau took a seat across from him and wiped his head. _This is SO not how I planned on spending my morning._ "First, off, let's get the facts down."

"We already have them, I took advantage of a drunk woman to fulfil my own stupid fantasies." The light-skinned mainlander murmured burying his head in his hands. "Hau, I'll be lucky if she ever speaks to me again!"

"From the sound of things she _did_ want to speak to you." The Alolan native stated trying to lighten his friend's mood. The more of the story he replayed in his mind the more he began to realize Sun might have…overacted. Again, not that he could blame him.

Unfortunately Sun's nerves were still… fried to say the least. "What could she have wanted to talk to me about, Hau? What a dick I was?"

"Uh, no maybe like how-" It was often Sun handed out death glares, but when he did they tended to be quite frightening. Enough to send even Ghost-types running for the hills. Hau didn't like being on the receiving end of them so he decided there to simply skip to the point. "Look, she didn't throw anything at you or try to strangle you when she realized you two had…slept together, that's a good sign isn't it?" That did the trick in at least getting Sun to descend from DEFCON four to two. "Based on what you told me she wanted to talk about…what had happened last night, but she wasn't angry with you that it happened. To be honest, it doesn't even sound…like she was…that drunk."

"…What?"

"Trust me pal, I've seen and heard drunk people before. Going by what you told me if Olivia wanted to kick you out she could have, but she didn't."

A dangerous light carrying a far-fetched possibility appeared in Sun's mind. Once more he began shaking, but this time it wasn't out of fear for someone knocking down the door or coming after him. "Hau, are you…saying Olivia…you know how crazy that sounds right? Right!?"

"Dude, crazier things have happened. Like the former Champion of Hoenn dating a former eco-terrorist." The Alolan native responded with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, you've been with Olivia more than anyone, helped her out of so many tough spots and some nasty break-ups, is it that hard to believe somewhere down the line she might have…ya' know?"

The light was burning brighter and Sun wanted to run as far away as he could from it; the only problem was there weren't any shadows for him to hide in. "Hau, this isn't a serial drama or soap opera."

"Maybe not, but don't they say those things are based on real-life?"

"Seriously?"

"Hey! I'm trying to help you out here! I'm just saying it's possible somewhere inside Olivia might have looked up realized you've been there and decided…well, chose to…take the leap!"

Sun didn't like hearing that explanation. Partially because it meant if Olivia had taken the leap she was expecting him to be there to catch her, and he didn't.

"Listen, man-to-man, if you want _any_ kind of relationship to work you're going to have to talk things out eventually. Believe me when I tell you that one."

Sun's gazed softened as he looked from his best friend and rival to all the photos he had strung up on the wall and tables. When Hau and Lillie started their relationship he was admittedly worried about how they'd turn out, Hau was Hau and Lillie had too many demons of her own she felt she had to carry alone. "Speaking from experience huh?"

"Yeah, when you have to play family therapist you tend to learn how powerful just talking about things can be." He laughed looking back on his memories of the last four years. Not all of them had been pleasant, but he valued them all none the same as did Lillie. "Whatever feelings she has for you, the two of you have to talk things out. That's the only way either of you will be able to move on from what happened last night."

For a minute Sun didn't say or do anything but stare at Hau. The latter actually found it a little creepy whenever Sun did that because it meant something was running through his head. What that something was could have been any number of things. The best case scenario Hau could expect was Sun to simply laugh his advice off and go back to his nervous rambling.

"I never expected to hear that kind of advice come from you of all people." He finally said causing Hau's face to fault. "Lillie's really had a positive effect on you hasn't she?" Sun laughed watching Hau's mind into a mini-shutdown trying to process his words. When he finally recovered he was treated to an earful about how ungrateful he was to which he simply continued laughing. Soon enough and Hau could no longer maintain his angry front and he was laughing alongside him.

"Alright, alright, seriously now go find her." Hau said once he got his laughter under control. "I'm no psychic but something tells me she's probably looking for you so you two can…discuss what happened last night."

"Okay…any advice on what to say? You're the one with a girlfriend."

"…If she accuses you of anything just say you'll find some way to make it up to her."

"So grovel?" Sun could see how he'd arrived at that conclusion. Unlike Lillie though Olivia didn't need a scary brother and overprotective mother to fight her battles. Somehow Sun knew it would eventually come down to that. "Thanks for the advice man, I needed it."

"No problem, oh, and one more thing before you go find her."

"What's that?"

"Go home, shower, and put some decent clothes on." Sitting up he motioned to his friend's disheveled state. "No offense, but it'll look _really_ bad if you try apologizing to her and you're looking like you just rolled out of bed. Not exactly how a girl wants to meet a guy they might have feelings for."

Sun took a minute look over his attire and upon realizing how right his friend was he blushed. "Eh, good point."

"Great, now, go get her lady killer!"

Sun counted himself lucky Hau didn't add anything extra to that statement, like what could have happened if he messed up and ruined his friendship with the Rock-type specialist. At the moment he needed all the luck he could get.

* * *

He'd spent half a day searching when he finally picked up a lead, or rather Olivia finally picked up a lead on him. Getting her text message had been a mix of relief and a sign of dread for him. It reminded him of stories his mother told him of Murkrows and Absols, he felt like the former had just perched atop his shoulder and the latter had just walked right past him. Not exactly the signs he wanted on his way to one of the most pivotal meetings of his life.

Over the years crossing the Akala Island had become rather easy, partially due to new walkways and the advent of a new railway system that had been started up almost four years ago. Honestly catching a train to Konikoni City wouldn't have been a major problem for him, at least not his biggest one. Instead he was walking down the pathway towards one of Heahea City's numerous parks. With that in mind it was almost mocking how much of a beautiful day it was.

"Sun! Over here!" Her enchanting voice called pulling his head to the right. He saw her sitting at a wooden table by herself facing the sea. She looked just as beautiful as she did this morning with bed-hair and with little to no clothing on.

 _No! No! Get those thoughts out of your head now Sun!_ Stealing himself he began the tread towards her with his face alternating between a forced smile and a scared frown. He wasn't sure either one would have been appropriate for the meeting. "H-Hey!" Sun considered a plus he didn't trip on his way over and his heart didn't stop beating the minute he sat down across form her. Like him she'd had a chance to wash up and put some proper clothing on. Besides the shirt and shorts she really didn't look all that different, she never did. Her dark grey eyes and dark hair, her glittering earrings and necklace, all of it looked the same on her. Again, not that that was a bad thing. "So…um…you…want to talk about last night?" Stupid question.

"Yeah, I…think we need to talk about what happened." Her answer could have been better.

Ironically enough neither of them were able to talk, every time it looked like one was ready to speak the spark would fizzle out and they'd shut their mouths. Around them the chatter of other people and the push and pull of the waves against the shore seemed to seal the two up in a cocoon of silence.

After almost ten minutes of this silence Olivia finally worked up the courage to recite the words she'd spoken to Kahili.

"I wasn't drunk last night! Not totally drunk I mean. I-I, what I'm trying to see is…Sun…" With every passing second his eyes widened more and more until they were the size of dinner plates. Spying his now trembling hands lying flat against the table she reached out and took hold of one of them. The act got her his full attention and stillness of his body. She'd had this chance once before and she wasn't going to waste it again. "Sun, last night I was…aware of what was happening. I wanted it to happen."

"Y-You mean I-"

"No," she smiled tracing small circles in his hands to relieve the pressure he was feeling. "If I wanted to stop you I could have. I chose not to because…I wanted to make love to you that night. I've been…thinking about it for a whole now honestly."

 _That_ part was what gave Sun the push he needed to fully push words out his mouth, or rather one word in particular. "WHAT?"

Despite the situation and number of eyes now looking at them Olivia found herself laughing at the sight of the young Champion's blushing face. "What? It's not like I haven't seen how you've gone from a cute little kid to stud who can rock a pair of shorts and sandals." She joked causing his blush to deepen. "Come on, you know as well as I do who's the most wanted bachelor in all of Alola."

Okay, that one he believed that. Over the years as he'd grown older he'd found more and more women, of all ages giving him looks of longing and interest. Sun wasn't an idiot, or at least he believed he wasn't. "Yeah, but like I told you last night, none of them ever saw me for…well, me."

"None of them?" She questioned feeling a stone drop in her stomach.

Swallowing a lump in his throat the younger of the pair pressed onwards now having the courage he needed to move forward. "Not any of the ones I looked at thinking I had a chance with." Their eyes locked onto each other for a second, Sun could have sworn he heard her heart beating as loudly as his. "I…guess I was too shy to look up and try my luck with someone who…knew the real me."

Instead of her thumb she used her index finger to softly massage the mainlander's olive skin while crossing her legs. She saw his body tense, especially around the waist. Her confidence now given a significant boost she spoke, "And who is this someone? Maybe I've heard of her and can help."

The feel of her skin on his relaxed Sun greater than he thought it would. The change in her voice had gone from unsure to her usual flittering tone. In the past that voice had always thrown him for a loop, but now he was ready. She was done playing games and so was he. "She's an amazing woman, probably the most beautiful trainer I've ever met. She knows she's one of the best, but she never lets her skills go to her head, in fact, she uses what she knowns to guide others. I remember this one time Hau was having a mini-breakdown over living in the shadow of his grandfather and she was there to snap him out of it. She said, 'Hau is Hau', and when I was having my own identity crisis she told me 'Sun is Sun'. Needless to say she's someone who I…really came to admire."

"Just admire?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. Olivia could feel the smile tugging on her lips.

"Well, admire and…want to…be with." The foreign trainer finally admitted with something of a smile on his face. "I…really started liking her, not just as a trainer or as a friend, but as someone I wanted to…be with, romantically. I just never said anything because there's just…too much between us. I didn't think she saw me that way, that she'd ever see me that way." Even if he was a Champion Sun knew compared to the other guys Olivia had been with he was probably just another run of mill admirer. That was why silently consoling and comforting was all he'd ever think he'd be good for.

Unabashed sorrow colored the dark-skinned beauty's eyes. She knew how Sun had arrived at that conclusion, and it pained her she'd played a small part in helping him get to that point. It was probably when he turned fifteen or so, when in her eyes he truly started becoming a man in his own right that she began to realize he could be a constant in her life. Now he'd become the constant she couldn't bear to live without. "I can understand the feeling. There's…someone I've been having feelings for who I thought would never return my advances. I've had these feelings for him for almost two years now. It was only a little while ago I realized I even had these feelings for him to be honest, well, more like I acknowledged them. You see I felt the same way you felt about this certain someone, like that person was way out of my league." Her voice and eye contact gave Sun no reason to doubt the identity of the person she was speaking of. His mouth went agape filling Olivia with another burst of pride at being able to leave him speechless. "I…didn't think he'd be interested in a woman like me. First there's the age range, I'm not sure I'm worth the amount of crap he'd catch dating someone…separated from him by years, not to mention one who's been with more guys than she can-"

"I wouldn't mind it! I don't mind it! I don't care if you've been with hundred guys! All that matters is…is…" Sun's brain finally caught up to his mouth bringing with him the full scoop of the situation into view. _Ah crap._ Suddenly his chest felt tighter than ever before and his feet felt like they were liquefying beneath him. Looking Olivia in the eye became painful and his first instinct became to distract with something else. _No! No! Stay on mission! You came here for one reason, and she's sitting right in front of you!_ Taking a deep breath to calm himself Sun forced his eyes to remain center with Olivia's pink orbs. There wasn't an ounce of anger or even disgust at his declaration. If anything he'd say she looked almost…relieved. "I don't care how many guys you've been with before me, all I care about is you. You're all I've ever cared about. I…know I may not be everything you'd want in a boyfriend but-hmp?"

"Stop right there Sun." Keeping her finger on his lips she leaned in with a deadly serious expression. "I've been with plenty of guys, and I can tell you compared to you they've all come up short. Know why? Because all they saw were a nice pair of legs, breasts, and an ass they'd love to squeeze. They didn't care one bit about the person they belonged to. All this time I've been next to you, the one person who saw all of that, but loved me for me." Now smiling she moved her entire right hand to the back of his head so she could push him closer to her. In seconds she could feel his hot breath on her skin and she was sure he could feel hers'. "I'd be willing to take that leap of faith to see where this goes. That is…if you want to."

"Real…Really?" Sun questioned now fully able to hear his heart thundering in his chest.

With a nod the Elite Four member pressed her lips against Sun's in a sweet kiss that set off fireworks within the younger male. Just like last night her lips had that sort of minty taste to them courtesy of her lipstick; if he walked away from this with lipstick stains on his face he wouldn't be ashamed of them. On Olivia's end the taste of Sun's lips was refreshing and cool bringing back all the memories of the night before. It wasn't until the need for air became prominent that the two separated, their faces beat red.

"You…want to continue this back at my place?" Olivia offered.

"Y-Yeah, I…I would love to." He finally smiled.

They didn't exactly go straight home, that wouldn't have been any fun; instead they spent the remainder of the evening simply strolling Koniknoni City after getting off the train from Heahea City. The two of them had walked the streets of the merchant-based city in the past many times, but never as a couple making this their first.

"You know this is going to be all over the news tomorrow. Elite Four member sighted with young Champion on a date, I can already see the headlines." The older of the two laughed as they licked their ice-cream. "Sure you don't have any regrets."

"Only that it took me so long to work up the courage to tell you how I felt." Sun laughed in return. Their hands had stayed intertwined since arrival and she had no problem leaning her head on his shoulder. Never had Sun been so thankful to inherit his father's growth genes than he was that evening. "Sure you won't mind being seen around town on the arm of a seventeen year-old?"

Wearing a smirk fit for a Gengar she whispered, "Why don't we go home and I can give you an answer."

Home was her jewelry shop, immediately upon entering Olivia flipped the sign to closed and put up a sign that said they were closed for the day. Sun watched her do it all from the counter wearing a slight smile. When she turned back the rays cast by the setting sun through the windows illuminated her body like torches. Returning his smile she walked over and brought him into another sultry kiss. He leaned back against the counter happy they'd have the rest of the evening to themselves. Her left hand reached up to feel his blackish-blue hair while her other went to his waist bringing their bodies closer to together. Even as they tripped up the stairs to the shopkeeper's room neither of the two were able to detach themselves from the other.

 _Who knew I'd be lucky enough to repeat this scene?_ Sun thought once they finally got to the bedroom where he was dropped onto the bed giving him a front row seat to Olivia undressing herself. In a heartbeat her goddess-like body stood before him just as it did the night before.

"You don't seem as jumpy now as before." The woman chuckled nodding the rise in her lover's pants.

"Considering I'm going to be…seeing this sight a lot, I guess I shouldn't keep getting excited like a schoolboy." He said with something of a forced smile.

Olivia chose to surprise her new boyfriend with curveball, something she'd never done for any of her past lovers. Unzipping his pants then pulling them down so his cock stood at full attention in front of her she placed a few kisses on the appendage before moving on to the main event. "You know you don't give yourself enough credit Sun, you're big enough for me." Her words were lost as the boy's mind had evaporated upon the sensation of his cock being sandwiched between Olivia's breasts. "Bet you never thought you'd experience something like this did you?"

Sun knew _this_ was what paradise felt, having his cock rubbed down by two of the most precious objects on Earth. He didn't know how Olivia was so skilled at this, maybe someone before him had come close to her heart, close enough for her to bless him with this carnal gift, whatever the reason Sun knew his entire lower legs were going to be feeling very light for the rest of the night. He gripped the sheets for some form of anchorage while Olivia worked her magic. A slight tearing sound echoed his sudden jerking when she began licking the tip of his cock. For fear of cumming too soon he shut his eyes only allowing small peaks at the woman currently servicing him.

"OLIVIA!"

Eagerly taking the seed that broke forth from his dick Olivia allowed the fluid to cover not just her face but her breasts as well. She'd grown to enjoy the sensation of scooping cum off her body and swallowing it, especially in the presence of her lovers. Letting it all douse her like a fountain she took in the sweet smell of Sun's love-juice as it splashed over her upper body leaving her covered in white. She'd done blowjobs in the past that left her covered, but nothing like this. Now she had something else to look forwards to in the future.

While Sun recovered from his orgasm Olivia contented herself with scooping and licking up her young lover's cum. It was a pleasant pass time for the both of them that readied them for the next round of their love-making. They'd need all the energy they could get.

Feeling an extra weight press down beside him Sun opened his eyes and turned his head to find Olivia lying next to him, her face inches from his. Returning her shy smile with an encouraging one he reached out with his left hand and cupped her cheek. Placing her hand over his she melded her lips against his while pushing their bodies together ever so slightly. What started out as a soft kiss eventually escalated into another hot make-out with both trainers exploring each other's bodies with their hands. The bed creaked as they rolled over in the sheets never once breaking from each other.

With Sun on top of her Olivia saw her moment to act and took it. Pushing Sun away she whispered, "Eat me out." Shock colored his face upon hearing her words giving Olivia cause to smile that seductive grin she knew he loved. "I know you've wanted to do it to me for years, and I think I deserve to be rewarded for blowing you not once but twice." The Island Kahuna explained.

"As you wish." He grinned quickly recovering from his shock. Trailing kisses down the beauty's body he came across her perfectly shaven and wet sex. "I've dreamed about this." Sun said seconds before running his tongue along Olivia's pussy causing the older woman to moan in delight. Honestly Sun was winging this entire thing, and from the sounds Olivia was making he guessed he was doing alright so far. Having to place both hands on Olivia's shaking thighs to keep her steady Sun felt the pools of sweat beginning to form on her body. Sneaking a peak at her through her bouncing melons he saw a red-faced Olivia gripping the sheets beside her head. Either she was speaking gibberish or he was too caught up in his kissing and licking to decipher what she was saying; odds were it was the latter of the two.

Olivia felt like a fire was being pressed against her vagina. It was an amazing feeling she never got tired of, but now this was different. Perhaps because for once there was more than just lust behind the tongue stroking and licking her. Finding the strength to raise her head to look down she saw Sun greedily going at it in between her legs like there was no tomorrow. Never in all her wildest dreams did she ever think this would happen, but she'd be damned if she didn't enjoy every second of it. "Sun…more!"

For answer he started by sliding one of his fingers inside of her, then two.

"YES!"

Seeing her descend deeper and deeper into the carnal frenzy Sun sped up his thrusting and licking hoping to push her over the edge. Something inside him had awakened the moment Olivia had confessed her feelings for him, and now that something wanted all of her right then and there. Her thighs closed around his head locking him into place while a gentle hand fell over his head then gripped it. _She's so close._ He realized feeling her walls tighten around his fingers. With a final push he brought the dark-skinned amazon to her breaking point.

"SUNNNN!"

Just as he'd doused her now she'd doused him with her juices covering everything from his lips to his noise to his cheeks. Sun's entire world became a sea of scented, sweet smells and sensations he happily lost himself in. He lapped up as much of her juices as he could not caring how he might have looked or what he sounded like. Taking a quite pause he saw Olivia's chest rising and falling periodically as a thin layer of sweat had formed all across her body with some of it staining the mattress. To Sun it was one of the single hottest things he'd ever seen. As he did before he marked his ascension up her body with feathery kisses that sent reenergizing jolts of electricity through Olivia's body. Not stopping until he was at her breasts he decided to stop there turning the two gratuitous melons into his own personal pillows.

"Enjoying yourself down there?" Olivia called.

"Totally." Sun replied with a laugh.

With both arms wrapped around his head Olivia allowed herself a moment or two to douse off with her boyfriend. She could feel every breath he took tickle her skin and she was sure he could hear her heartbeat softly lulling him asleep. For the two of them it was a perfect bliss that surprised that of anything they'd ever known prior.

Outside the various streetlamps came on automatically and the feint sounds of the nightlife could be heard.

"Olivia," Sun began looking up from his makeshift pillow. "Do you want to…" He let the thought hang in the air as he pushed himself upwards giving her some space.

Feeling his dick hardening second by second Olivia gave her response in the form of a quick kiss. "Of course, but this time I get to be on top."

Laughing Sun rolled over giving her the chance to mount him thus giving him full view of the Rock-type expert's magnificent body. In seconds she impaled herself on his cock causing a startled gasp to escape from both of their lips. Sun wasn't sure he'd ever get used to this feeling, or that he wanted to. He wanted the feeling of entering her to remain fresh and new each time they made love. Placing both his hands on her hips he began thrusting into her with modest speed as not to overwhelm her or burn off all the energy he'd regained during their break. "You feel amazing." He whispered once he felt her walls beginning to tighten after only a minute of thrusting.

After giving him a chaste kiss the dark-skinned beauty replied, "Ah, not you're just trying to sweet talk me." Locking her hands on both of his shoulders Olivia began to rock herself back and forth on Sun's cock enjoying every second of it. Her voice continued to rise from whispers into hot screams of pleasure. Gradually Sun's pace kicked up and she felt her body beginning to bounce up and down not from her actions but from his. "Now you're getting it!"

"I had a good teacher." The younger male grinned taking one hand off her hip and moving it to her breast. He fiddled with the nipple for a second before reaching up and planting his lips on it; in accordance with that he jetted his hips upwards at just the right angle.

"AAHHH!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He whispered while continuously lashing at her tit with her nipple.

"You're damn right I am!" She shouted in response moving from his shoulders to his head to hold him in place. Out of either pure luck or precision he'd hurt her core and was now going at it like A Sharpedo after a wounded Whalord. "KEEP GOING SUN!"

Heeding the words of his newfound lover Sun increased his thrusting to levels he didn't even known he hand. Her left breasts jiggled in his hand while he continued pinching the nipple while he worked on the right via his tongue and fingers. Down below his cock was being squeezed down to the center by Olivia's pulsating hot walls. The sound of flesh slapping together along with her impassioned voice had driven away any lingering thoughts what they were doing was wrong. All he cared about now was bringing her to the sexually heaven she deserved.

"I'M GONNA CUM SUN!"

"DO IT! I'M READY FOR YOU!"

"SSSSSUUUNNNN!"

"OOOOLLLLIIVVVIAAA!"

They clung to each other as their bodies finally let loose al restraints and orgasmed in perfect sync. Gallons of Sun's semen was blasted into Olivia's waiting pussy which erupted at the same time, cascading down his member. The two mixed together right then and there splattering both of the trainers' waists. Aftershocks rocked their bodies zapping them of all their strength thus forcing the lovers to collapse against the mattress as they continued releasing their respective juices into each other. The room quickly became filled with nothing but their heavy panting and the smell of their juices mixing together.

Moonlight from the window illuminated their naked bodies. Olivia curled up against her young lover and Sun holding on to her as if she were a precious jewel. Everything about the world in that moment was simply perfect for the two of them.

"Olivia?" Sun said using the last vintages of his strength to speak.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Those three simple words were the ones Olivia felt she'd been waiting all her life to hear. Caressing his cheek she spoke, "I love you too Sun."

Sleep fell over the new couple not long after that.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head."

 _I'm definitely gonna get used to this._ The young Champion of Alola thought staring into the smirking face of his girlfriend. "Morning."

"Planning on running off again?" She offered moving her leg sensually over his.

"Nope, I'm perfectly comfortable right where I am." He responded pulling her closer into him.

"Heh, you know if we stay together like this we won't be able to eat breakfast."

His stomach answered him before he could tell her he didn't care. Embarrassed he looked away as she giggled then began pushing herself up.

"I'll go make us some breakfast then we can figure out how we're going to spend our first full day as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"S-Sure, right." At least he was greeted to the sight of Olivia dressing herself while he got to watch. Silent pride swelled within Sun realizing from this day forth no other man on earth would ever be treated to the sight of the dark-skinned amazon dressing and undressing herself. With full awareness he was watching she slipped on a pair of panties and an oversized t-shirt that clearly showed her impressive breasts through the thin fabric. She gave him one last smirk before heading out the door towards the kitchen. "Man, I'm one luck guy." He thought falling back into the pillow with a smile.

Knowing Sun had a thing for pancakes Olivia had taken the time to prepare an entire spread for him; blueberry were his favorite and that's exactly what she was preparing. "After all these years I finally get to put these skills to some actual-AH…" Pink colored her cheeks as an unknown body pressed against her back causing her to go still. "Here I thought you'd exhausted all your energy last night."

"Hey, I'm young, dumb, and full of life so can you blame me." Sun laughed placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Ahh…" He was hard and he wanted entry, Olivia could feel his raw sexual desire through their body heat. She whole heartedly returned the feeling and would have liked nothing more than to pick up where they left off last night, but there were things to do. And fun to be had. "Hold right there big boy." Turning around he stroked her member through his trousers while keeping an arm wrapped around his neck. "If you want to use the backdoor entrance you're going to have to earn it."

"How can I?" He happily responded.

The light in Olivia's eyes reminded Sun all too much of the various rare jewels he'd seen her collect and turn into fine jewelry that sold for market prices. Compared to her enchanting grey orbs they were all subpar. "I can think of a few ways."

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 **So I'm just gonna call this ship SunStone, if anyone knows the official name of this ship or has a better name let me know. Please review and have a nice day!**


End file.
